Patient Zero's Soliloquy
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Nach der geplatzten Hochzeit erlebt Rokko den großen Absturz. Während seiner letzten Tage im Hospiz hat er das Bedürfnis, Lisa wissen zu lassen, wie es ihm ergangen ist. Zu diesem Zweck dreht er einen Film, in dem er sich alles von der Seele redet.


Patient Zero's Soliloquy

Hallo Lisa!

Du bist bestimmt erstaunt, mich wieder zu sehen – nach all den Jahren. Ich melde mich bei dir, um dir all die Fragen zu beantworten, die du zu stellen dich nie getraut hast. Warum ich davon ausgehe, dass du einfach nur zu feige warst, dich mal bei mir zu melden, wo es doch auch sein könnte, dass ich dir wirklich egal war beziehungsweise bin? Nun, ich weiß einfach, dass du so nicht bist. Die Lisa, in die ich mich damals verliebt habe, der waren die Menschen in ihrem Leben nicht egal. Ich bezweifle, dass die plötzliche Hochzeit mit David Seidel diese Voreinstellungen einfach gelöscht hat… Du siehst, meinen Humor habe ich nicht verloren.

Ich sehe nicht mehr so aus, wie du mich in Erinnerung haben dürftest, oder? Ja, ich habe in den letzten Jahren an Gewicht verloren. Meine Schwester meint, ich wäre hager oder wenn sie es weniger diplomatisch formuliert: Ausgemergelt. Soll vorkommen. Nun ja, ich finde es nicht so schlimm, es ist ja nicht mehr für lange.

Wo fange ich am besten an, wenn ich dich wissen lassen will, wie ich die vergangenen acht Jahre verbracht habe? Bei unserer Hochzeit vermutlich oder viel mehr danach. Ich hoffe, du hast diesen Unsinn von wegen meditieren in Tibet nie geglaubt. Dieses Gerücht in die Welt zu setzen, war Hugos Idee. Er meinte, das würde gut zu mir passen. Als ob ich je meditiert hätte… Trotzdem… ein nettes Klischee: Der ausgeflippte Werbekomet geht meditieren, nachdem er so unsanft abgesägt wurde. Schwingt da etwa Vorwurf mit? Nein, nicht wirklich. Du musst jetzt aber nicht denken, dass ich den Ausgang unserer Hochzeit so leicht weggesteckt habe. Das habe ich nicht – ganz im Gegenteil. Nach deinem „Es tut mir leid" bin ich erstmal zu mir nach Hause gegangen. Eigentlich wollte ich meine Sachen zusammenraffen und aus Berlin, vielleicht sogar aus Deutschland verschwinden. Doch dann stieg Trotz in mir auf. Die Stadt gehört dir ja schließlich nicht. Berlin muss einfach groß genug sein für uns zwei… drei, wenn wir deinen Göttergatten dazuzählen.

Ich weiß noch genau, wie ich einmal zu Hugo gesagt habe, dass ich am liebsten durch den Schmerz gehe, wenn ich welchen verspüre. Als er an dem Abend nach Hause kam, fand er mich im Delirium. Man, hatte ich mich betrunken – wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Ich konnte kaum noch gehen, nur noch jammern und lallen. Hugo hat mir beim Ausnüchtern geholfen und sich alles angehört, was ich ihm erzählt habe – von meinen Träumen von der großen Liebe, einer Zukunft mit dir, von meinem gebrochenen Herzen…

Erst am nächsten Tag habe ich begonnen, Dummheiten zu machen – eine von vielen, wenn ich es mal so ausdrücken darf. Am nächsten Abend, nachdem ich in einem Anflug von Selbstkasteiung alle Artikel über dich und deine Traumhochzeit gelesen hatte, hatte ich dieses Bedürfnis nach Nähe. Ich wollte jemanden halten, spüren, Gespräche führen – andere als die mit Hugo. Das hätte mir ja auch zugestanden, wenn die Hochzeit nicht diese Wendung genommen hätte, oder? Dann hätte ich dich halten, spüren und mit dir reden können – so wie ich es mir erträumt hatte. Ich weiß noch genau, welche Glücksgefühle ich verspürte, als du ins Stofflager kamst und mir erklärtest, dass es von nun an nur noch Flut geben würde. Ich warte übrigens immer noch auf das große Wasser. Eigentlich hätte mir da schon klar sein müssen, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Ich meine, dieser plötzliche Umschwung von David zu mir… Ich wollte es vermutlich nicht sehen. Dafür war ich ja viel zu glücklich. Aber ich wollte dir ja vom Tag nach unserer geplatzten Hochzeit – die Terrorhochzeit, wie Hugo und ich sie immer genannt haben – berichten. Meine Sehnsucht war unerträglich geworden und mein kreativer Mitbewohner hatte eigene Pläne für diesen Abend. Also habe ich mich aufgerafft und bin um die Häuser gezogen. Wie ich es doch aufbauschen kann! Ich bin in die erstbeste Kneipe und habe die erstbeste willige Frau abgeschleppt. Dass Nähe und Sex nicht das gleiche sind, habe ich in dieser Nacht gelernt. Ich durfte sie nicht halten, nur ein bisschen spüren. Liegt wohl daran, dass ich sie, als meine Triebe ihren Höhepunkt erreichten, „Lisa" genannt und dann bitterlich geweint habe. Das fand sie wohl gruselig – was ich durchaus verstehen kann, an ihrer Stelle wäre es mir nicht anders gegangen. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal ihren Namen und an ihr Gesicht kann ich mich auch nicht mehr erinnern, aber ich weiß noch genau, wie sie abgerauscht ist – mit einer Mischung aus Wut, Angst und Mitleid. Mitleid! Als hätte ich das gebrauchen können! Mein Selbstmitleid reichte ja schließlich für mich und eine mittelgroße Megacity.

Wie auch immer… dieser Abend läutete den tiefen Fall des Rokko Kowalski ein. Willst du Details? Blöde Frage, deshalb mache ich doch dieses ganze Brimbamborum. Ich will mir das alles von der Seele reden, bevor ich… Ach, das sage ich dir später, sonst würde der dramatische Höhepunkt viel zu früh enthüllt und das will ich ja schließlich nicht, sonst siehst du dir diesen Film nicht zu Ende an. Ich teile quasi diese Selbst-Reflektion mit dir – nicht um dir ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen oder dir einzureden, dass du an allem Schuld bist, sondern viel mehr, um dich überhaupt wissen zu lassen, wie es mir ergangen ist… Tja, der tiefe Fall des Rokko Kowalski begann mit diesem Onenightstand – einem von vielen, sehr vielen.

Nach dieser Nacht und dem Schock, diese fremde Frau bei deinem Namen genannt zu haben, ließ ich mich gehen. Ich hielt mich für irre, für komplett durchgeknallt. Hugo meinte ja, ich bräuchte Zeit, um das alles zu verarbeiten, um darüber hinwegzukommen. Ich entschied mich für die Radikalmethode – die, die mich vergessen ließ: Alkohol. Ich trank viel, ich trank zu jeder Tag- und Nachtzeit, vornehmlich im Bett. Irgendwann stand ich gar nicht mehr auf. ich vegetierte nur noch vor mich hin. Von Zeit zu Zeit jedoch, um nicht zu sagen ständig, hatte ich das Bedürfnis nach Nähe. Dieses, jenes, welches Bedürfnis, das mich in meine missliche Lage gebracht hatte. Allerdings schaffte ich es einfach nicht, den Hintern hoch zu kriegen, zu duschen, mich zu rasieren und mich auf die Pirsch nach einer netten Frau zu machen, die dir ins nichts nachsteht.

Während es mir immer schlecht ging, ging es Hugo immer besser – welche Ironie, auch wenn ich mich im Nachhinein betrachtet für ihn freue. Er war wieder oben auf. Die Arbeit mit deinem Bruder forderte ihn und seine Kreativität wieder. Was hätte ich dafür gegeben, auch so gefordert zu sein. Die Herausforderungen kamen aber nicht zu mir und ich begab mich auch nicht zu ihnen. Ich lag lieber in meinem Bett und trank. Manchmal auch nicht, manchmal lag ich nur so in meinem Bett. Eines Tage kam Hugo und stellte mich vor die Wahl: Entweder würde ich endlich zu meinem alten Ich zurückfinden oder er würde ausziehen. Tja, du weiß, wo er seit acht Jahren wohnt…

Von da an war ich alleine in meiner riesigen Wohnung. Ehrlich gesagt, fand ich das am Anfang gar nicht so schlecht. Endlich gängelte Hugo mich nicht mehr, endlich hatte ich meine Ruhe. Schlimm, oder? Ich meine, Hugo war doch mein Freund. Ich hatte ihn aufgenommen, als es ihm am schlechtesten ging. Und als er mir etwas zurückgeben wollte, habe ich ihn von mir geschoben, habe meine eigene Einstellung über Bord geworfen…

Die Nachricht über deine erste Schwangerschaft traf mich in einem Zustand, zu dem sie mich härter nicht hätte treffen können: Nüchtern nämlich. Ich war nüchtern, als ich durch das Fernsehen zappte und an dieser Klatsch-Sendung hängen blieb. Lisa und David Seidel erwarten ihr erstes Kind, Krönung des Glücks, da wurden Bilder der vermeintlichen Traumhochzeit heran gezerrt. Ich hätte kotzen können, einfach nur kotzen. Nicht, dass ich mich wichtig nehmen würde, aber hatte irgendwer auch mal an mich gedacht? Ich sollte ein Patent auf Selbstmitleid anmelden – solange ich noch kann – denn darin bin ich richtig gut, wie du siehst.

Du warst also schwanger. Schön… ich meine, schön für dich. Dass ich mir auch Kinder gewünscht habe, das weißt du ja. Dafür hatte ich ja so hart mit meinen Goldfischen geübt. Ich weiß, du es für einen Scherz gehalten hast, aber das ist mein Ernst gewesen. Heute – nach all den Jahren und in meinem Zustand – freue ich mich natürlich für dich und deine Familie. Es war ein weiter Weg bis zu dieser Erkenntnis, also erwarte bitte nicht, dass ich David in diesem Zusammenhang explizit erwähne, ja? Damals sah ich das dümmliche Grinsen deiner Mutter vor mir, die stolzgeschwellte Brust deines Vaters… Ein Kind also… Und wieder stieg diese Sehnsucht nach Nähe in mir auf…

Ich erhob mich aus meinem Bett und ging in die Kneipe, in der ich meinen letzten Onenightstand aufgegabelt hatte. Stell dir vor, so ungepflegt und verwahrlost sah mich keine Frau auch nur mit dem Allerwertesten an, ganz zu schweige davon, dass ich mich einer aus die Weise nähern konnte, auf die ich in dem Moment aus war… Als ich freundlich, aber bestimmt gebeten wurde, das Etablissement zu verlassen, kam ich dem nicht gleich nach. Wenn ich keine Nähe kriegen würde, würde ich eben das Gegenteil kriegen. Ich holte aus, um den Barkeeper, der mich aufforderte zu gehen, eine rein zu hauen. Blöd nur, dass der so viel größer und so viel stärker war als ich. Innerhalb von Sekunden fand ich mich auf dem Bürgersteig wieder.

Aber du kennst mich: Wenn ich wirklich etwas will, dann lasse ich mich durch nichts abschrecken… Nein, keine Sorge, ich habe in dieser Nacht niemanden vergewaltigt. Ich habe vielmehr ein Bordell aufgesucht – den Goldständer. Dort war ich ja bekannt wie ein bunter Hund. Du hast es mir ja nicht geglaubt, aber dort fand ich immer einen gewissen kreativen Input. An diesem Abend erkannte mich niemand wieder – am wenigsten ich mich selbst. Ich saß da und starrte die Tänzerinnen unter einem ganz anderen Gesichtspunkt an… Ich kann dir nicht mehr genau sagen, wie es kam, dass ich mich am Ende des Abends nicht mehr im Barbereich, sondern in den oberen Zimmern wiederfand. So ist es aber gekommen und gegen einen nicht unerheblichen Aufpreis durfte ich die Prostituierte „Lisa" nennen und sie auch ein bisschen streicheln. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke: Das ist nicht nur irre, das ist total krank…

Krank… das ist auch schon das Stichwort. Ob ich da schon infiziert war oder es mir da erst eingefangen habe, ist im Nachhinein nicht feststellbar… Und eigentlich auch unwichtig, denn rückgängig lässt sich ja nichts im Leben machen. Huh, ich werde auf meine mittelalten Tage noch weise… Vermutlich hatte ich es da noch nicht. Nein, höchstwahrscheinlich nicht. Die Chancen, es mir nach meinem ersten Besuch im Bordell eingefangen zu haben, sind einfach höher. Ich meine… Diese Frau…also die Prostituierte… sie hat mich irgendwann mit etwas bekannt gemacht, was sie einen Glücklich-Macher nannte. Etwas zum Spritzen. Davon ging es mir in der Tat eine Zeit lang besser. Es ließ mich in eine Welt entschweben, die mir so viel besser erschien als das, was um mich herum wirklich passierte.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war ich Stammgast im Bordell – nicht nur wegen des Sexes, sondern auch wegen der Glücklich-Macher. Ich hatte mir bis dato nicht vorstellen können, wie man in eine Sucht abrutschen konnte und viel schlimmer: Ich hatte nie wirklich Verständnis für Junkies. Für mich waren die an ihrem Schicksal immer selbst schuld. Niemand zwingt sie, sich etwas einzuwerfen, zu spritzen oder zu rauchen. Das ist Teil der freien Entscheidung. Man muss einfach nur „nein" sagen. Man müsste „nein" sagen. Man müsste „nein" sagen können. Ich hätte nur „nein" sagen müssen, aber dazu war ich nicht in der Lage. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich heute dazu in der Lage wäre. Heute setze ich mich der Versuchung nicht mehr aus, aber wie ich reagieren würde, wenn die Glücklich-Macher wieder vor mir stehen würden, kann ich nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen…

Wie gesagt, ich wurde zum Stammgast des Bordells. Ich ging dort täglich ein und aus. Und jedes Mal setzte ich mir auch einen Schuss. Völlig sorglos nahm ich die Nadeln meiner neuen Freunde – so als gäbe es kein Risiko. Heute weiß ich es und damals habe ich es auch gewusst, nur wollte ich es nicht wahrhaben. Du glaubst jetzt sicher, dass meine Talfahrt hier beendet war… Jemand anders hätte sicher nicht tiefer fallen können. Ich bin aber nun mal nicht jeder und von daher… Ich fiel tiefer. Sehr zu meinem Glück war mein Tiefpunkt aber auch der Wendepunkt. Lass mich dir von diesem Tag erzählen: Es war knapp zwei Jahre nach dem Ereignis, das unsere Hochzeit hätte sein sollen. Meine Schwester war damals mit ihrem zweiten Kind schwanger. Die Wehen setzten viel zu früh ein. Mein Schwager war gerade auf Dienstreise – es waren ja immerhin noch acht Wochen bis zur Geburt. Ich war ausnahmsweise mal Zuhause, als meine aufgeregte Schwester anrief. Ihr Mann wäre nicht da, die Schwiegereltern gerade nicht erreichbar, unsere Eltern zu weit weg, sie würde es auch nicht zu ihrer besten Freundin schaffen. Irgendwer musste aber auf Svenja aufpassen. Zu dieser Aufgabe ließ ich mich breitschlagen – aber erst, nachdem ich mir den normalen Tarif des Babysitters eingefordert hatte. Das war richtig armselig von mir, oder? Ja, das war es. Eigentlich ein Wunder, das meine Schwester heute die einzige ist, die noch zu mir steht…

Während meine Schwester also im Taxi saß, blieb ich bei meiner vierjährigen Nichte. Svenja ist ein aufgewecktes kleines Mädchen gewesen. Aufgeweckt ist sie heute immer noch, nur eben nicht mehr klein. Mein Schwager hatte einen Kasten Bier im Keller zu stehen und auch eine ansehnliche Sammlung Schnäpse. Ich erspare dir jetzt einen Bericht darüber, wie sie geschmeckt haben. Es waren auf jeden Fall einige und somit hatte ich auch einiges intus. Meine Nichte ist ein cleveres Mädchen, sie dachte, ein Tee würde mir guttun. Tee tat doch auch ihrer Mutti gut, wenn ihr schwangerschaftsbedingt schlecht war. Sie wollte mir einen kochen. Ich war viel zu besoffen, um sie davon abzuhalten. Ich habe nicht einmal gemerkt, was sie vorhatte. Erst ihr gellender Schrei ließ mich aus meiner eigenen Welt auftauchen. Sie hat sich ganz entsetzlich verbrüht mit dem kochenden Wasser.

Du hast selbst Kinder, du kannst dir vorstellen, was danach passiert ist… Das Jugendamt hat die Familie meiner Schwester durchleuchtet. Dabei kamen auch meine Probleme ans Tageslicht. Ich bin glimpflich davon gekommen, als es darum ging, jemanden für Svenjas Unfall zu bestrafen. Eine Therapie sollte ich machen – eine Entziehungskur. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie schwer das war. Erst Ersatz-Glücklich-Macher, dann gar keine mehr. Gesprächstherapie, regelmäßige Untersuchungen, ob ich auch „sauber" bin.

HIV-positiv lautete die Diagnose. Einfach so, bei einer dieser Untersuchungen. HIV-positiv. Damals hat mir das viel weniger Angst gemacht als heute. Liegt vielleicht daran, dass es damals hieß: Mit der richtigen Medikation können Sie 20, 30 oder vielleicht auch mehr Jahre damit leben, bevor Aids wirklich ausbricht. Tja, einige von uns haben einen resistenteren Virus. Einige von uns haben sechs Jahre später schon Aids. Einige von uns verbringen ihre letzten Tage im Hospiz und drehen einen Film für die Frau, die sie einmal geliebt haben.

Ich würde jetzt einiges geben, um dein Gesicht zu sehen… Mein Vater nennt es die Schwuletten-Krankheit. Möglich, dass ich mich beim Sex angesteckt habe – nicht mit einem Mann, aber das ist unerheblich. Meine Eltern haben sich von mir abgewandt, aber Senta, meine Schwester, hält fest zu mir. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie viel mir das bedeutet – wo sie doch alles Recht der Welt hätte wegen Svenjas Unfall sauer auf mich zu sein. Senta hat mich bei einer Selbsthilfegruppe angemeldet. Anfangs war ich wenig begeistert davon… Ich meine, noch mehr reden? Das tat ich doch schon wegen meiner Drogen- und Alkoholsucht oft genug. Und dann auch noch mit Nicht-Therapeuten?! Nee, nee, das wollte ich nicht. Gut, dass Senta mich gezwungen hat. Nicht, weil ich jetzt jedem mein Schicksal aufs Butterbrot schmieren will, nein, viel mehr weil ich dort Irene kennen gelernt habe. Ja, du hast richtig gehört: Es gibt eine Irene in meinem Leben. Und ja, sie ist auch HIV-positiv. Nein, wir haben keine Kinder, auch wenn wir schon eine Weile zusammen sind und uns insgeheim welche wünschen. Die Gefahr der Übertragung ist einfach zu groß. Außerdem würde ein eventuelles Kind irgendwann ohne Eltern dastehen, ganz zu schweigen von den Anfeindungen wegen zwei HIV-positiven Elternteilen… Irene ist eine tolle Frau: So voller Lebensmut und Optimismus, auch jetzt, da meine Uhr tickt. Sie hat mich einfach so erobert. Dabei hatte ich mir doch geschworen, mich nach der Terrorhochzeit nie wieder zu verlieben. Es hat sie einige Kraft gekostet, mich von sich und vor allem von einer Beziehung zu überzeugen. Sie ist schon viel länger HIV-positiv und hat sich nicht so viele unnötige Gedanken zu einer Beziehung zwischen zwei Infizierten gemacht. „Wir haben auch ein Recht auf Glück", sagt sie immer und damit hat sie Recht. Ich bin die letzten Jahre glücklich mit ihr gewesen – glücklicher hätte ich nicht sein können. Das große Glück, genauso wie ich es mir immer erträumt hatte. Es ist bedauerlich, dass es gerade, wo es wieder aufwärts mit mir geht, es zeitgleich auch der Anfang vom Ende ist. Nein, es ist nicht bedauerlich, es ist schreiend ungerecht! Ich will nicht sterben. Ich will Irene nicht alleine zurücklassen. Ich will noch so viel erleben. Aber ich kann nicht. Ich sterbe an Aids und nur zwei Menschen sind bei mir: Meine Schwester und meine Lebensgefährtin. Das ist mehr als manch anderer Mensch hat, das weiß ich, aber ich wünschte mir, sie wären aus einem erfreulicherem Grund bei mir.

Weißt du, Sentas Jüngster, Joel, geht demnächst in die Krippe. Ich habe ihm zu diesem Anlass eine Umhängetasche geschenkt – eine von B-Style. Schön, was Hannah alles so kreiert, seit sie mit deinem Bruder verheiratet ist… Vielleicht ist es auch der Einfluss ihrer beiden Nichten, der sie so schöne Kindersachen entwerfen lässt. Naja, auch egal. Oki-Ko hat Joel eine U-Tasch geschenkt. Tja, mit knapp zwei ist dreht sich das Universum noch um eben dieses Accessoire, das ihn wohl zum coolsten Kind des Krippe machen dürfte. Er ist so süß damit. Er wird immer gnatzig, wenn man etwas hineintut. Er muss noch verstehen, dass er diese Tasche dafür benutzen soll, das zweitcoolste Accessoire in seinem Leben zu transportieren: Seine Brotbüchse. Ob er sich an mich erinnern kann, wenn er groß ist? Wohl kaum. Ich habe Svenja und Anton, das Sandwichkind, aufwachsen sehen. Bei Joel wird mir das alles entgehen. Ich sollte nicht jammern, ich sollte froh sein, dass ich mir keine Überdosis gespritzt habe oder besoffen irgendeine Dummheit angestellt habe. Das würde es mir nicht erlauben, von allen wichtigen Menschen in meinem Leben Abschied zu nehmen. In deinem Fall sogar in doppelter Hinsicht…

Seit der Therapie und besonders seit ich Irene kenne, spielst du oder viel mehr die Erinnerung an dich nicht mehr die Rolle in meinem Leben, die du einmal gespielt hast. Ich habe es geschafft, mich von dir zu lösen und alles, was ich jetzt noch tun möchte, ist „Lebe wohl" zu sagen. Im Moment lebe ich ja noch im Hospiz, aber erfahrungsgemäß dauert das Leben hier nicht sehr lange. Vielleicht bin ich schon nicht mehr, wenn du diesen Film kriegst. Nichtsdestotrotz war es mir ein großes Bedürfnis, mein Leben noch einmal Revue passieren und dich an den vergangenen Jahren teilhaben zu lassen. Wenn du dir den Film bis zu Ende angesehen hast, dann möchte ich dir dafür danken. Ich wünsche dir ein schönes Leben mit deiner Familie. Bald gehört die Stadt dir wieder alleine. Mach aber nicht den gleichen Fehler wie ich, als ich in deiner Situation war. Ich war ja in letzter Zeit nicht oft draußen, aber seit ich von deiner Rückkehr aus Neuseeland vor einigen Jahren erfahren habe, habe ich mir oft vorgestellt, wie es wäre, dich zufällig auf der Straße zu treffen. Kommt ja in Berlin selten vor – vor allem, wenn man so wie ich kaum noch rausgeht… rausgehen kann. Ich denke nicht, dass ich dir das alles hier von Angesicht zu Angesicht hätte erzählen können…

Lebe wohl, liebe Lisa, lebe wohl.

***************************************************************************

„Ich möchte zu Rokko Kowalski", forderte eine Frau von einer Krankenschwester. „Gehören Sie zur Familie?" – „Nein." – „Ich glaube nicht, dass es ein guter Zeitpunkt ist…" – „Bin ich etwa zu spät?", fragte die Frau entsetzt. „Nein, aber seine Familie ist gerade bei ihm." – „Sie meinen Senta, seine Schwester, und Irene, seine Lebensgefährtin?" – „Ja, die meine ich." – „Okay, hören Sie, ich weiß, dass ich zu einem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt komme, aber ich muss dringend noch einmal mit Rokko sprechen, bitte", flehte die Frau mit den unglaublich blauen Augen. „Den Gang runter, die zweite Tür rechts", ließ die Krankenschwester sich erweichen.

„Hallo", begrüßte Senta eine Frau, als sie aus Rokkos Zimmer kam. „Lisa Seidel", stellte sie fest. „Sie haben sich kaum verändert. Sie sehen noch genauso aus wie auf der Hochzeitseinladung." – „Aber ich bin nicht mehr dieselbe, wirklich", versicherte Lisa mit Nachdruck. „Das waren Sie schon während der Hochzeit nicht mehr, wenn man meinem Bruder so glauben möchte." – „Ihr Bruder… ich würde gerne zu ihm", druckste Lisa unsicher herum. „Hat Ihnen der Film nicht gereicht? Wollen Sie sein Elend in echt sehen?" – „Nein, ich… ich… Ich würde ihn einfach gerne noch einmal sehen und ihm etwas erklären." – „Sie müssen sich nicht aufspielen wie die Heilige, die ihm mit ihren Erklärungen jetzt den Frieden schenkt. Er ist auch so über Sie hinweg gekommen. Er hat seinen Frieden mit der Terrorhochzeit gemacht – nicht zuletzt auch wegen dieser Krankheit." – „Das verstehe ich nicht", erwiderte Lisa. „Dann haben Sie den ganzen Film nicht verstanden. Irene ist bei Rokko. Es geht ihm wirklich schlecht und wenn es nach mir geht, dürfen Sie nicht zu ihm rein. Er soll die Zeit, die ihm noch bleibt, genießen und Sie…" Senta funkelte Lisa böse an. „… können von mir aus an Ihren schlechten Gewissen ersticken – Sie haben doch hoffentlich ein schlechtes Gewissen?!" – „Es ist mehr als das. Es ist dieses erdrückende Gefühl von Schuld", gestand Lisa mit schwacher Stimme.

„Senta?", sprach eine Frauenstimme Rokkos Schwester an. Das musste Irene sein, schoss es Lisa durch den Kopf. Sie hatte keine Vorstellung von dieser Frau, war aber mehr als überrascht, dass sie offenbar erheblich älter als Rokko war. „Ja", fuhr die Angesprochene herum. „Es geht zu Ende, glaube ich. Wenn du noch einmal zu ihm willst…" – „Ich nicht, aber sie hier", deutete Senta auf Lisa. „Wer sind Sie?", wollte Irene wissen. „Ich bin… ich war… Rokko und ich sind alte Bekannte." – „Sie ist die Ex-Verlobte", nahm Senta Lisa die Aufgabe ab, ihre Verbindung zu Rokko zu offenbaren. „Oh", seufzte Irene. „Gehen Sie ruhig kurz rein. Er hat zwar gerade keinen klaren Moment, aber vielleicht merkt er ja trotzdem, dass Sie hier sind." – „Brauche ich irgendetwas? Schutzkleidung oder so?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Keine Sorge, Aids ist zwar ansteckend, aber wenn Sie sich nicht gerade Blut von Rokko übertragen lassen, kann Ihnen nichts passieren", zischte Senta Lisa feindselig zu. „Ich dachte viel mehr… also… an Mundschutz und Kittel… wie im Krankenhaus, auf der Intensivstation oder so", verteidigte Lisa ihre Frage. „Nein, das ist nicht nötig", erklärte Irene ihr. „Gehen Sie ruhig rein."

„Hallo Rokko", sprach Lisa ihren Ex-Verlobten auch sofort an. „Ich bin's, Lisa. Ich habe deinen Film gekriegt und bin so schnell ich konnte hergekommen." Lisa zog sich einen Stuhl an Rokkos Bett heran. Vorsichtig strich sie ihm durch sein schütter gewordenes Haar. „Es tut mir alles so leid, Rokko. Ich bin schuld an allem. Wenn ich gleich ehrlich zu dir gewesen wäre, dann… ich hätte weit vor der Hochzeit ehrlich zu dir sein müssen. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass dir das alles passiert, nur weil ich…" – „Bist du glücklich Lisa?", wollte Rokko mit schwacher Stimme wissen. „Mit David und deinen Töchtern?" – „Ja, das bin ich", schossen Lisa Tränen in die Augen. „Dann ist es ja gut", seufzte Rokko. „Nichts ist gut. Rokko, du…" – „Ich…", setzte Rokko zu einem Einwand an. „Ich würde jetzt gerne Irene und meine Schwester sehen. Bitte." – „Rokko, ich mache mir Vorwürfe deswegen", gab Lisa dem Drang, sich Rokko mitzuteilen, nach. „Irene und meine Schwester, bitte", wiederholte Rokko. „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe", beruhigte er Lisa dann mit letzter Kraft. „Du hast eben immer nur David geliebt. Dass du glücklich mit ihm bist, macht meinen Schmerz nicht kleiner – den hat Irene kleiner gemacht. Aber wenigstens… wenigstens war deine Entscheidung auf dich bezogen richtig." Lisa stand langsam auf. „Ich schicke dir dann deine Familie rein. Mach's gut, Rokko", verabschiedete sie sich, schallt sich aber innerlich sofort für diesen vermeintlich blöden Spruch. „Mach's besser", grinste Rokko schwach. „Wobei… das dürfte ja nicht so schwer sein… es besser zu machen als ich, meine ich."

„Er möchte Sie beide sehen", erklärte Lisa Rokkos Schwester und seiner Lebensgefährtin, als sie aus dessen Zimmer kam. Irene nickte ihr nur kurz, ging dann aber sofort in das Zimmer – dicht gefolgt von Senta. Erschöpft lehnte Lisa sich gegen die Wand neben der Tür zu Rokkos Zimmer. Um nicht zu laut zu schluchzen hielt sie sich erst eine, dann beide Hände vor den Mund. Große Tränen kullerten ihre Wangen hinab. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt. Das hatte sie wirklich nicht gewollt. Von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt, sank Lisa auf den Boden. Das hatte sie wirklich nicht gewollt.


End file.
